Silent secrets
by CyaSunn
Summary: Mein Name ist Sara Sidle.", sagte sie leise und ruhig, wobei sie Grissom ansah und ihre kichernden Mitschüler ignorierte, als würden sie gar nicht existieren. /preVegas/
1. The girl with deep brown eyes

Autoren: DannySidle und sunny66sara  
Rating: M  
Genre: Drama, Romance  
Paaring: GSR  
Summary: "Mein Name ist Sara Sidle.", sagte sie leise und ruhig, wobei sie Grissom ansah und ihre kichernden Mitschüler ignorierte, als würden sie gar nicht existieren. (preVegas)  
Disclaimer: Uns gehört weder CSI, noch seine Charaktere. Wir leihen sie nur kurz aus, um ein bisschen mit ihnen zu spielen... ;-)

* * *

**Silent secrets**

The girl with deep brown eyes

"Hier ist ihr Stundenplan. Mittagessen gibt es um 2 in der Mensa. Sie kommen klar?" Ohne ein weiteres Wort lies die Direktorin ihn stehen und ging davon. Abgesehen davon, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wo die Mensa war, wusste er natürlich auch nicht, wo Raum 111 war, in dem er jetzt seine erste Klasse abhalten sollte. Er sah sich ein wenig hilflos um, bis er an der Wand einen Raumplan entdeckte.

Dieser war allerdings nicht sehr aufschlussreich, also hielt er kurzerhand einen Schüler an, der ihm den Weg auf komplizierte Art und Weise beschrieb, dann jedoch rasch weiter eilte.

Doch dann fand er endlich die Klasse, noch einmal atmete er kurz durch und machte dann die Tür auf. Die Gesichter der Schüler blickten ihn sehr interessiert an. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet alle Schüler brüllend vorzufinden, doch so war es nicht. Etwas erstaunt wollte er sich vorne hinterm Pult hinsetzen. Gerade als er sich setzen wollte, rief eine Schülerin,,NEIN! Nicht setzen." Dies tat er dann auch nicht, er blickte auf dem Stuhl und siehe da, der ganze Stuhl war mit Kaugummi beklebt. Alle Schüler drehten sich um und warfen Papier gehen das Mädchen. Ihr war es egal, sie blickte wieder in ihr Buch und störte sich nicht an ihren Mitschülern.

Er betrachtete die Klasse misstrauisch. Vielleicht hatten sie ja noch mehr Überraschungen für ihn auf Lager? Nach einigem Überlegen schloss er, dass dem nicht so war. Er drehte sich um und schrieb seinen Namen in Großbuchstaben an: Prof. GRISSOM.

"Was macht denn ein Professor hier an dieser bescheidenden Schule?", fragte einer der Footballspieler. Dass er Footballspieler war, erkannte Grissom an seiner roten Footballjacke, die er trug.

"Ihr wisst jetzt wie ich heiße, also möchte ich auch gerne wissen wer ihr seid. Stellt ihr euch bitte kurz alle vor, mit Name, Alter, Hobby und was euch noch so einfällt."

Die meisten Schüler waren 17, einige sogar schon 18. Als Hobby gaben die meisten alltägliche Dinge wie bzw. "mit Freunden abhängen" an. Dann erhob sich das Mädchen, das ihn vorher vor dem Streich der Klasse gerettet hatte. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie wunderschöne tiefbraune Augen hatte.

"Mein Name ist Sara Sidle.", sagte sie leise und ruhig, wobei sie Grissom ansah und ihre kichernden Mitschüler ignorierte, als würden sie gar nicht existieren. "Ich bin 15 Jahre alt und bin meistens in der Bibliothek, um zu lernen."

Grissom hatte sich schon gedacht, dass sie etwas jünger sein musste Er wollte unbedingt wissen wie schlau sie war. Also nahm er sich fest vor, sie öfter mal dran zu nehmen, er wollte sie, seine kleiner Retterin, besser kennen lernen. Verwunderlich an ihr fand er allerdings, dass sie im Hochsommer ein langärmliges Shirt trug. Die Footballspieler hatten zwar ihre Jacken an, aber die waren recht dünn und die Ärmel hatten sie sich hoch gemacht.

Ganz in die Gedanken über sie versunken, merkte er gar nicht, wie der letzte Schüler geendet hatte. Er wurde aus seinen Tagträumen gerissen, als einer der Schüler frech verlangte, dass er doch jetzt mal mit seinen Hobbies dran wäre.

Er war versucht, einfach "das ist privat" zu sagen, doch hatte er sie nicht gerade auch nach ihren Hobbies gefragt? Also antwortete er knapp und begann danach mit dem Unterricht, indem er die Themen vorstellte, die sie in diesem Schuljahr behandeln mussten und den Schülern die Wahl überließ. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass Sara sich mit keinem Wort über ihr Lieblingsthema äußerte und ihn nur die ganze Zeit ansah.

Also begann er mit dem Thema Altersbestimmung von Fossilien. ,,Wie kann man feststellen, wie alt ein Fossil ist?", fragte er in die Runde, niemand meldete sich, nicht mal das Mädchen, das dieses Thema vorgeschlagen hat. Sara blickte ihn nur gespannt an.

"Miss Sidle, nennen sie uns doch bitte eine Methode wie man bestimmen kann, wie alt ein Fossil ist." Sara blickte ihn ruhig an und antwortete,,Die Kalium-Argon-Methode, bei diese Methode lassen sich noch Millionen Jahre alte Fossilien datieren. Im Vulkangestein befindet sich Kalium, ein bestimmter Anteil dieses Kaliums aus radioaktiven 40K-Atmomen. Von ihnen zerfallen in jeder Sekunde 3,5 Argon-Atome. Dieses Argon bleibt in unvorstellbar langer Zeit im Gestein eingeschlossen, so kann man die Zahl dieser Argon- Atome ermitteln."

"Sehr gut, Miss Sidle." Grissom war erstaunt. Woher wusste sie das alles? Sie schien wirklich ihre Freizeit mit Lernen zu verbringen. Er fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort, doch sein Blick wanderte immer wieder zu Sara, die ihm aufmerksam zuhörte, sich jedoch keine Notizen machte, so wie die anderen es taten. Nach dem Unterricht bat er sie zu sich, um sie darauf anzusprechen. "Mir ist aufgefallen, dass sie nicht mitschreiben. Ist mein Unterricht so langweilig?" Sara schüttelte schnell den Kopf. "Nein, selbstverständlich nicht. Ich mache mir meine Notizen grundsätzlich zuhause, sonst bekomme ich nicht alles mit." "Kannst du dir das denn die ganze Zeit merken?" Sie nickte.

Dieses junge Mädchen erstaunte Grissom von mal zu mal mehr.

„Okay, aber nicht dass dein Test, den wir bald schreiben nicht so gut ausfällt. Das wäre nicht so schön. Du kannst dann jetzt zu deinen Freunden gehen."

„Ich habe keine Freunde.", nuschelte sie noch schnell und ging. Grissom blicke ihr noch einen Augenblick hinterher, dann schüttelt er den Kopf, wand sich ab und wischte die Tafel.

**TBC... **

* * *

_...Reviews? Bitte? °lieb guck°_


	2. Eyes to lose myself in

_So, da sind wir wieder mit einem neuen Chappi.. Gute Unterhaltung wünschen wir! _

* * *

Eyes to lose myself in

Der Rest des Tages verlief für Sara recht ereignislos. Sicher, der Unterricht war interessant wie immer, doch sie musste immer wieder an ihren neuen Lehrer denken. Er hatte sie behandelt wie... eine Gleichberechtigte. Das taten die anderen Lehrer nie, entweder sie dachte, sie könne nichts, weil sie noch so jung war oder sie hielten sie für ein kleines Genie, das nie einen Fehler machte. Bei ihm fühlte sie sich menschlich. Außerdem sah er auch noch verdammt gut aus... Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um den Gedanken an den Professor endlich los zu werden. Sie sollte endlich aufhören, ständig an ihn zu denken. Sie brauchte ihre Konzentration noch für andere Dinge.

Also machte sie sich an ihre Hausaufgaben, bis ihr Vater nach Hause kam musste sie fertig sein. Denn dann konnte sie sich bestimmt nicht mehr konzentrieren. Kurz nachdem sie fertig mit allem war, ging die die Treppe bei dich zu Hause runter in die Küche, wo sie das Essen vorbereiten wollte. Wenn er von seiner Arbeit kam und das Essen nicht fertig war, wurde er immer sehr wütend.

Nach diesem gelungenen Tag, dachte sie sich kocht sie mal ihr Lieblingsgericht, Gemüsenudelauflauf. Ihrem Vater war es sowieso egal was es gab, er meckerte immer rum.

* * *

Und sie hatte Recht gehabt, wie sie später feststellen musste. Es war anscheinend zu viel verlangt, dass er sich einmal nicht beschwerte. Sie wollte ja gar nicht, dass er dankbar war oder so was, er sollte nur einfach still sein und essen. Oder auch nicht essen. Dann würde er wenigstens früher oder später verhungern. 

„Wieso hat Gott mich mit so einem nichtsnutzigen Kind bestraft?", fragte er mal wieder wütend.

Sara hatte sich schon an so Äußerungen gewöhnt, doch weh taten sie immer noch.

Sara war gerade dabei, die Teller weg zu räumen, zum Glück hatte sie schon etwas genascht als er noch nicht gekommen war, denn jetzt war ihr der Appetit vergangen.

Doch gerade als sie seinen Teller in die Hand nahm, packte er sie fest am Handgelenk.

Kurz stöhne Sara vor Schmerz auf, doch das gefiel ihrem Vater noch mehr.

Wie immer bevor er von der Arbeit kam, war er wohl noch in einer Kneipe, das merke sie anhand seines Mundgeruches, der nach einer Menge Wodka roch.

Sie versuchte, sich so wenig wie möglich anmerken zu lassen, doch als er ihren Arm verdrehte, musste sie die Zähne zusammenbeißen, um keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Er stand auf und zog Sara hinter sich her in sein Arbeitszimmer, das sie mittlerweile schon zur genüge kannte. Er schubste sie und sie landete vor ihm auf dem Boden. Wie so oft, begann er sie nun zu schlagen. Sara schloss die Augen und wünschte sich, es möge bald vorbei sein. Sie dachte an die eisblauen Augen ihres neuen Lehrers. Er hatte wirklich erstaunliche Augen. Was würde sie darum geben, in diesen Augen versinken zu dürfen…

Als ihr Vater keine Lust mehr hatte, ließ er sie blutend und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht liegen. Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Nach einer kurzen Zeit, ging sie ins Bad und nahm eine Dusche. Beim Anziehen ihres Pyjamas sah sie die neuen blauen Flecken.

* * *

Grissom saß zuhause an seinem Schreibtisch und bereitete sich auf den nächsten Tag vor. Morgen hatte er einen langen Tag vor sich. Der heutige Tag war vom dauernden Raumsuchen nicht besonders stressig gewesen, aber morgen musste er dann auch noch die Mensa finden. Er sah auf seinen Plan. Vor der Mittagspause hatte er die Klasse, in der auch Sara war. Vielleicht würde er sie nach dem Weg fragen... Verdammt! Warum dachte er eigentlich ständig an sie? Zugegeben, sie war wirklich intelligent und einzigartig noch dazu, aber sie war dennoch nur eine Schülerin, Himmel noch mal! 

**TBC...**

* * *

_Revs?_


	3. Lovely little tongue

_Und da sind wir wieder - mit 1155 Wörtern für euch._

* * *

Lovely little tongue

Am nächsten Morgen in der Schule ging er wieder zu der Klasse, in der Sara war. Als er vor der Tür stand, begann sein Herz zu klopfen. Er sagte sich, das läge sicher daran, dass er neuer Lehrer in der Klasse ist. Als er die Tür öffnete, sah er, dass alle rumschrieen und mit Papier warfen. Nach ein paar Sekunden sah er, wen sie mit dem Papier bewarfen. Alle bewarfen Sara, ihr war es egal. Sie störte sich nicht daran. Grissom ging wütend zu seinem Pult und schmiss hart seine Bücher auf dem Tisch. Alle erschraken und setzten sich an ihre Tische.

„So, jetzt schreibt ihr alle über die Kalium-Argon-Methode einen Aufsatz, den ich nachher einsammeln werde und benoten werde."

Nach einigem Murren machten sich alle an ihre Aufsätze. Nur Sara sah ihn noch eine Weile an, wandte sich dann jedoch ebenfalls ihrer Arbeit zu. Er beobachtete sie, wie ihr die Haare ins Gesicht fielen und sie vor Konzentration die Stirn leicht in Falten legte. Sie hatte die Zunge zwischen die Lippen geklemmt. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie wieder einen Pullover anhatte, in dem es ihr viel zu heiß sein musste, es war heute schließlich noch wärmer als gestern noch.

Sie wurde als Erste fertig, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, ihren Aufsatz abzugeben und saß stattdessen nur da. Ihr Blick fiel auf Grissom und sie lächelte leicht.

Als es klingelte gaben alle ihre Sachen bei ihm ab. Sara ließ sich Zeit, sie hatte es nicht eilig. So kam es, dass sie die Letzte war, die noch mit Grissom im Raum war.

„Sara, könntest du mir bitte die Cafeteria zeigen?", fragte er sie ganz freundlich. Sie nickte nur und ging vor. Ohne zu zögern, folge er ihr langsam in die Cafeteria.

Sie führte ihn rum und zeigte ihm alles, ihm fiel direkt auf, dass es wie auf jeder Schule verschiedene Gruppen gab. Die Streber, die Beliebten, die Musiker, die Skater und so weiter.

Sara schien aber zu keiner Gruppe richtig zu gehören.

Grissom setze sich zu den anderen Lehrern und holte sich nur etwas Obst aus seiner Tasche, dabei beobachtete er aber immer noch Sara, die sich gerade eine Milch und ein Sandwich kaufte.

Sara machte sich gerade mit ihrer offenen Packung Milch auf den Weg in eine hintere Ecke, doch ein Junge aus dem Football Team stellte ihr ein Bein, sodass sie stolperte und sich mit der Milch bekleckerte.

Grissom machte Anstalten, aufzustehen und ihr zu helfen, sowie den Typen zurechtzuweisen, doch da sprach ihn eine Lehrerin an und er musste den Blick abwenden. "Hm.", erwiderte er bloß, auf was auch immer sie gesagt hatte. Als er wieder zu der Stelle, an der Sara gestürzt war, hinsah, war sie verschwunden. Dafür ging die Lehrerin, die anscheinend Gefallen an seiner schweigsamen Gesellschaft gefunden hatte, gar nicht mehr weg. Stattdessen fragte sie ihn über seine neusten Erfahrungen an der Schule aus.

Doch Grissom antwortete nur: „Ich muss mich um eine Schülerin kümmern." und verließ die Cafeteria. Er fragte sich, wo Sara wohl war und ob wie sich wehgetan hatte.

Nach einigen Minuten fand er sie endlich, Sara sah gegen einen Spinnt gelehnt auf dem Boden und hatte ihren wunderschönen Kopf in die Hände gelegt. Dieser Anblick tat Grissom in der Seele weh, er ging zu ihr und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Vor Schmerzen stöhnend zuckte sie zusammen. Grissom nahm sofort seine Hand von ihrer Schulter. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass das eine der Stellen war, wo Saras Vater sie heftig erwischt hatte.

_Anscheinend hat sie sich wirklich sehr wehgetan gerade_, dachte Grissom, sprach es jedoch nicht aus. Stattdessen fragte er: "Ist alles in Ordnung?" "Ja.", antwortete Sara knapp. Aber Grissom glaubte ihr natürlich nicht. "Komm schon, das stimmt doch nicht." "Wieso fragen Sie, wenn Sie's doch besser wissen?", wollte Sara wissen. Darauf wusste Grissom keine Antwort und so schweig er. Er hielt ihr stattdessen seine Hand hin, damit sie aufstand.

Doch sie war zu stolz, um seine Hand zu nehmen, also stand sie von alleine auf.

_Ich brauche keine Hilfe, ich bin doch keine 5 mehr_, dachte sie sich aber sagte nicht.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, drehte sie sich um und machte den Spinnt, vor dem sie gerade noch saß, auf. _Das ist wohl ihr Spinnt_, dachte sich Grissom. Sara nahm sich einen neuen Pulli heraus, ging an Grissom vorbei, den Gang entlang in die Mädchentoilette. Seufzend machte sich Grissom schon mal auf den Weg zurück in die Klasse, er hatte nämlich noch eine Stunde Biologie mit ihnen.

* * *

Die Schüler kamen langsam in das Klassenzimmer. Fünf Minuten nach Unterrichtsbeginn waren dann alle eingetroffen. Alle bis auf Sara.

Grissom dachte sich, sie würde sich noch umziehen und begann schon mal mit dem Unterricht. Doch Sara tauchte die ganze Stunde lang nicht auf. Nach dem Klingeln verließ er als Erster die Klasse, um nach ihr zu suchen.

Doch er fand Sara nirgends; er wusste nicht, wo wie seien könnte. Er dachte aber auch nicht, dass sie jemand war, der einfach so schwänzen würde. Langsam machte sich ein mulmiges Gefühl in seinem Magen bemerkbar. Er kam zu dem Entschluss bei Sara anzurufen. Also ging er ins Sekretariat, suchte sich ihre Nummer raus und wähle diese.

Es tutete, doch niemand ging dran. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Hat sie sich vielleicht so verletzt, dass sie irgendwo liegt und nicht mehr aufstehen kann?

Er beschloss, noch einmal in den Klassenraum zurückzugehen, vielleicht war sie ja dort mittlerweile aufgetaucht. Ansonsten würde er es immer wieder bei ihr zu Hause versuchen, bis endlich jemand ranging.

Als er die Tür zum Klassenraum leise öffnete, sah er Sara mit dem Rücken zu ihm am Fenster sitzen. Er atmete auf. Gott sei Dank. Aber dann wurde er wütend. Wo war sie gewesen?

Er ging auf sie zu und blieb einen Meter hinter ihr stehen. "Wo warst du?", fragte er ärgerlich. Sie drehte sich erschrocken um und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Sie hatte geweint, doch sie strich sich rasch die Tränen weg. Sofort verschwand seine Wut.

Es tat ihm weh, sie so zu sehen. Er wusste selber nicht, was mit ihm los war, er schob es auf das Mitleid und die Fragen, die er sich über sie stellte. Sara war wie ein verschlossenes Buch, was er unbedingt lesen und analysieren wollte. Er wollte sie besser kennen lernen und all ihre Geheimnisse in sich aufsaugen. Aber vor allem wollte er ihr helfen.

Er ging noch einen Meter auf sie zu und wollte sie in seinen Arm nehmen und trösten, doch sie ließ es nicht zu. Sie nahm ihre Sachen und sagte: „Ich brauche Ihr verfluchtes Mitleid nicht." Dann ging sie.

Er sah ihr einen Augenblick verwirrt hinterher. Er wollte ihr doch nur helfen! Hielt sie sich denn selbst für so stark, dass sie alles alleine konnte? Dann würde sie doch nicht weinen. Verdammt, warum weinte sie? Doch wohl nicht nur wegen diesem Vorfall in der Cafeteria. Vielleicht hatte sie ja noch ein anderes Problem? Aber was?

**TBC...**

* * *

_Revs?_


	4. Limits

_Tut uns sooo sorry, das wir erst jetzt wieder schreiben, aber es ließ sich partout kein Termin finden, an dem wir beide Zeit hatten!_

_Anyway, have fun reading! _

* * *

Limits

Sara ging währenddessen nach Hause. Was wollte dieser Idiot eigentlich von ihr? Er war doch nur ihr verdammter Professor. Was interessierte er sich für sie? Sollte er doch nur seinen Job machen - den er im Übrigen hervorragend machte... - und sie in Ruhe lassen. Sie konnte auf sich selbst aufpassen. Wer sonst hätte jahrelang in dieser Familie überlebt?

Vielleicht ist diese Klasse auch nichts für mich. Ich bin15 und die anderen in meiner Klasse sind mindestens 17, das sind 2 Jahre Unterschied. Ach Quatsch, ich habe bessere Noten als die Besten von ihnen. Doch was schafft mich nur zurzeit so, ich fühle mich so alleine. Ich will endlich mal Geborgenheit und Liebe fühlen.

Wieder kamen ihr die Tränen, langsam war sie am Ende ihrer Kräfte.

Als sie zu Hause ankam, war ihr Vater bereits da. Sara wollte schnell die Treppe hoch gehen, doch ihr Vater hörte sie und zog sie an ihrem Handgelenk wieder herunter.

Sie versuchte schon lange nicht mehr, sich zu wehren. Es hatte einfach keinen Sinn. Lieber ließ sie es still über sich ergehen und weinte nur, wenn niemand zuhause war. Wenn niemand sie hören konnte.

So auch diesmal. Ihr Vater schlug sie bis sie ihren ganzen Körper spürte. Er schlug sie, bis es ihm zu langweilig wurde und er sie endlich in Ruhe ließ.

* * *

Später am Abend - ihr Vater saß vor dem Fernseher und betrank sich, ihre Mutter war die Woche lang mal wieder bei ihrer Schwester - klingelte es an der Tür. 

„Mach die Tür auf, Sara!", schrie ihr Vater. Sara gehorchte. Sie wusste ja, was passierte, wenn sie es nicht tat.

Sara erschrak, als sie Grissom vor der Tür sah, sie schlug die Tür wieder zu. Grissom war verwirrt und schellte noch mal.

„Sara verdammt noch mal, ich habe dir kleinen Schlampe gesagt, du sollst gefälligst aufmachen!", brüllte ihr Vater. Doch Sara rührte sich nicht und Grissom klingelte noch einmal. Nun wurde es Saras Vater zu bunt, er stand auf, schubste Sara zur Seite und machte die Tür selbst auf.

„Wer sind sie und was wollen sie von uns?", fragte Saras Vater Grissom.

„Ich will zu Sara.", sagte Grissom ruhig, während er ihren Vater musterte. Er war auf jeden Fall betrunken. Das konnte man meilenweit riechen.

„Sara!", rief ihr Vater wütend. Sara war hin- und hergerissen. Entweder sie musste sich mit Grissom auseinandersetzen, oder ihr Vater würde sie wieder schlagen. Wie auch immer, sie wartete zu lange.

„Diese verdammte... Ich hole sie." Er ging nach hinten in die Wohnung und packte Sara fest am Arm.

„Du wirst da jetzt hingehen, VERSTANDEN?"

Sara ging widerwillig zu Grissom, sie hatte keine Lust auf seine Fragen, aber auch keine Lust auf noch mehr Schläge ihres Vaters. Sie zog Grissom also am Arm raus in den Wald. Es war noch hell draußen, also war es nicht so unheimlich im Wald.

Schweigend ging sie mit ihm ein Stück zu einem See, der nur ein paar Minuten vom Haus entfernt war. Der See war recht klein, doch mit den Bäumen und dem kleinen Steg sah es unwerfend aus.

Sara ließ Grissom stehen, ging zum See und setzte sich auf den Steg.

„Grissom, Sie sind mein Lehrer, was wollen sie von mir?", fragte sie.

Anfangs antwortete Grissom nicht, er ging zu Sara, setzte sich neben sie auf den Steg und sagte: „Ich möchte nur gerne wissen, was mit dir ist. Ja, ich bin dein Lehrer und deswegen will ich wissen, was mit dir los ist, damit ich dir helfen kann."

Sara kamen die Tränen, noch nie hatte jemand so was zu ihr gesagt, überhaupt seine ganze Art und seine blauen Augen brachten sie total durcheinander.

„Was meinst du? Mit mir ist gar nichts los. Alles in Ordnung.", behauptete sie wenig überzeugend.

Grissom hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie prüfend an. Er glaubte ihr nicht, und das zu Recht.

„Sara, darf ich dich etwas fragen?", wollte er plötzlich von ihr wissen. Er wollte nicht einfach mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, so würde er nie etwas aus sie heraus bekommen.

„Ja, sie dürfen mir so viele Fragen stellen wie sie wollen, doch ob ich sie ihnen beantworte, weiß ich noch nicht."

Sara war genervt von Grissoms ständigen Fragen.

„Okay, dein Vater, ist er immer so wie gerade, so aggressiv?"

Das war Sara zu viel, was miscihte sich ihr Lehrer in ihr Privatleben ein? Irgendwo gibt es auch Grenzen.

„Das, Dr. Grissom, geht sie gar nchts an. Ab und zu ist er eben etwas gereizt, aber wie sie sturmgeklingelt haben, ist das ja wohl kein Wunder."

Mit einem letzten finsteren Blick ging Sara alleine zurück nach Hause und ließ Grissom einfach dort sitzen. Geknickt blickte Grissom ins Wasser, er glaubte Sara kein Wort. Irgendetwas verheimlichte sie. Aber eins nahm er sich vor, irgendwann würde er alle Geheimnisse seiner Schülerin erfahren und ihr helfen. Ihr helfen glücklich zu werden. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen stand Grissom auf, ging zu seinem Wagen und fuhr nach Hause.

**TBC...**

* * *

_Revs?_


End file.
